


Preschool

by TheUKAmazingDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Hair Pulling Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Major Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Teacher!Phil, single father!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cat decides to move away, Dan gets left with her child. After picking her up from preschool one day, he starts to fall for her hunk of a teacher, Mister Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preschool

I pulled my car into the parking lot of the preschool she had told me to go to. I growled as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed and took it out, unlocking it and reading the message on the screen. 

'It's room 207.'

Her message was curt. I hated her. Not really though. I could never bear to. 

She wanted a baby, and she had begged me to be the sperm donor. She promised I'd never be responsible. I'd never have to watch the kid. I'd never have to pay child support. I would just give her what she needed to get pregnant and get out of the picture. 

And that was all fine and dandy. I liked that plan. I liked to help people. So I agreed. And everything was fine. 

I was the cool weekend Dad. The one who eats diner with their kid one night a week, and sometimes kept said kid when Mom had a hot date. 

And now she was leaving town with some guy who hated kids. And I had to permanently keep the child with me.

I was at war with my emotions concerning Catherine Elizabeth Valdes. And the worst part was that I was, in the gayest way possible, in love with the woman. Her grey hair, soft voice, the kindness she had always shown to me. Too bad I was strictly homo. And she liked someone else anyway, so that was a bummer. 

I sighed, opening the door and stepping out. Room 207, it was then. I trudged up the brick steps into the large building. There was a small black box beside the door with a white button on it labeled 'ring for entry'. I pressed it and waited. 

"Please come in!" Rang out a cheerful voice through a speaker somewhere. I opened the heavy door and stepped in. 

Colorful. 

That was the one word that came to mind as I stepped into the main hall. Drawings hung on the walls, animal cut-outs hung from string on the ceiling, and plastic chairs of all colors sat in the halls. 

"May I help you?" Someone questioned from my right side. I turned my head to see a secretary sitting at a desk. She was dressed in a mix of casual and business attire, her lips coated in orange lipstick. Her long blonde hair was tied neatly into a bun atop her head, and her eyes sparkled. 

"I'm here to pick up my- a child." I stuttered. 

"Your name?" She asked, turning to a laptop that sat on the desk. 

"Howell." 

"Here to pick up Alexis Valdes?" 

I nodded. 

"You're a bit late..." She scolded me. 

"Huh?" 

"Four year olds get picked up at three o'clock!" She corrected me. 

I looked at the digital clock on her desk and paled. It was nearing four. "Shit..." I whispered to myself. 

"Lucky for you," she smiled, "Phillip doesn't mind staying late." She stood and began to walk down a hallway, gesturing me to follow. 

"Phillip?" I questioned. 

"Yes. Phillip, or Phil, Lester. He looks after the four year olds." 

"I don't know how comfortable I am with Alexis being watched by some man..." 

"Well!" She snapped, turning towards me in a huff. "Your wife seemed perfectly fine with it! Just because he is a man, doesn't mean he can't love and care for children, so excuse me if I offended your closed-mindedness-"

"She's not my wife..." I muttered. 

"What was that?" 

"I said, She's not my wife." I corrected her.

"Sorry, girlfriend-"

"She isn't my girlfriend either." I interrupted. 

"Ex?" 

"Nope." We came to a stop in the hallway. 

"Sister?" She questioned. 

"Incorrect." 

"Related in any way?" Her eyebrows shot up. 

"Nada."

"Family friend?" 

"Wrong again. I'm just the dude who came in a cup and went to appointments with her." 

"Oh...I thought sperm donors weren't responsible..." She trailed off.

"We aren't supposed to be. We used to be co-workers. She wanted someone she knew to do it. Now she's shoving the kid onto me." 

"Oh...well can't you like, I don't know, sue?" 

"I'm not like that. Besides, she left town yesterday. She got a job offer in Manchester." I sighed. 

"I'm sorry." She apologized. 

"It's okay...I shouldn't have been so rude about the gender of the teacher." 

"I'm Louise." She held out her hand. 

"I'm Dan." I replied, shaking it.

"Let's continue on, shall we?" She asked, starting off down the hall again. 

I obediently followed her. 

"Here we are!" She stopped in front of a door. The door was closed, it's front decorated with a construction paper sunshine and a lion, whose gaping jaws were opened wide, exposing the number 207. She knocked quietly, and pulled out her keys, unlocking the door. 

She slipped into the room, and I did the same, with less enthusiasm of course. Inside were ten or so tiny desks facing a whiteboard, an empty area in the far corner, and a huge desk that occupied the space right beside the door. A man sat behind the desk, his face hidden as he bent his neck down, only his black hair showing. He wore a simple green button-up that stretched deliciously over his shoulders. 

He looked up as we entered, a smile on his face. "Hello, Louise! And you must be Alexis's Dad!" He greeted cheerfully. He swiveled his chair, and picked up Alexis from his lap, transferring her to his hip. He stood up and walked around his desk to us. "She has told me a lot about you!" He extended his hand for me to shake. 

"Dan." I replied, gripping his hand in mine. He handed Alexis to me, and I almost dropped her when I saw a clear view of his face. He was all sharp angles, and perfect jawline with blue eyes and black glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose and holy shit. He was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Cat. 

Fuck me. 

"Daddy!" She cried, gripping at my fringe. 

"Hi pumpkin!" I cooed before turning to Phil.

"I am so sorry!" I apologized, "usually Cat picks her up and brings her to me-" 

"It's perfectly fine!" Phil laughed, "Besides, Alexis is a joy to be around." 

"Aww! Alexis, what do we say?" 

"Thank you." She said quietly, acting all shy around Louise who was gushing to herself about how cute she was. 

"Well," Phil began, glancing up at the clock on the wall, "I must be getting back to my lesson plans! I'm sure Louise can show you out!" He stated cheerfully.

"Goodbye, and thank you." I repeated as I walked out the door to the classroom. 

Louise hurried us out the door and into the hallway. "Is that enough to convince you, or do you need more?" She asked. 

"Fine, my apologies for being a raging pessimist and all my thoughts going to the dark parts of my brain."

She nodded and led us to the exit, waving goodbye to Alexis as I carried her out. "Holy shit..." She muttered after seeing my car. 

My pompous asshole of a boss wanted me to take over his business when he died for some reason beyond my comprehension. He had left me his estate and remaining money in his will, which did not go over very well with his children. Being the owner and chief editor of a fashion magazine was not what I imagined myself doing. I was just a journalist writing articles on Prada and shit, barely making minimum wage, and now I was running a company. It sucked. Well, the money didn't technically suck. I liked that part. Just a smidgen. 

I was rich, to put it simply. Not rich enough to be significant, but rich enough to afford nice cars, a nice flat, vacation homes, and all of things that came with being worth a little over a million dollars. According to my accountants, with the profit my company would pull in within the next five years, by the time I'm 27, I'll be a billionaire. 

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" The little girl asked innocently. 

"Umm... I'll tell you later." I reasoned, opening the door and placing her into the car seat. 

"O'ay.." She murmured as I began to buckle her in. "Can I have Pooh?" She asked. 

I leaned over and plucked her Winnie the Pooh beanie baby off of the seat on the other side of the car. I handed it to Alexis before I did a final check of all her restraints and shut her door. I walked to my side of the car and hopped in and adjusted the rear view mirror so I could see into the back seat. She was an absolute treasure. 

Her hair was the same color as mine, without the signature curls, reaching her bottom. Such a lucky little bastard. Her eyes were deep brown, warm and smoldering, just like Cat's. Her button nose definitely came from her mother, but the dimples she sported were identical to mine. 

I sighed, turning the key in the ignition and taking my Cadillac out of park. The radio blared, and I reached forward to turn the volume down and put on some more "appropriate music." It really wasn't even my fault that Alexis had said that word at Cat's house last Christmas.

Well, maybe it was my fault. 

Death metal isn't appropriate for tiny tots to be listening to apparently. I turned the dial, settling for a mixed station, letting the wind take me wherever. I would change it later. 

I pulled out of the small parking lot and drove down the street towards my townhouse. 

\---

"What do you want for diner, hon?" I asked the four year old sat upon the couch. She was coloring and watching a movie on the television, not really paying attention to either. 

"Cereal?" She looked at me hopefully.

"You sure? We have a frozen pizza and chicken nuggets..." 

"The last time you tried to make nuggets the oven caught on fire." She reminded me. "Then the smoke alarm went off and everyone had to evacuate the building, and Mr. Jefferson was staring at you while we went down the stairs and tried to grab your butt, but you slapped him across the face, and then Mrs. Hale screamed-" 

"I know what happened."

I didn't have any maids of chefs. I liked to cook and clean and generally run my own house. It reminded me that I was just a normal person. 

"I know, and I'm really sorry baby. Do you still want cereal?"

"Yep." She turned back to her coloring. 

"Okay," I sighed and walked back to the kitchen. 

My cellphone rang from my pocket. "Howell." I answered curtly. 

"You're Dan Howell, correct?" A deep voice asked through the speaker. 

"This is he. Who are you?" 

"My name is Officer Matthew Goldman of station 4 in Manchester. There was an automobile accident involving Miss Valdes. You are the first person on her emergency call list."

"What happened?" I asked sitting down at the island. 

"There was a car pile-up. Her car was on the bottom. I'm so sorry."

"Don't-don't say that..." I whispered. This was a joke right? Cat couldn't be...I couldn't make myself say it. 

"She died, sir."

"What?" I yelled, as I set down my phone, hoping that this nightmare would end, and that I would wake up.

I picked it back up after a few moments, and the officer seemed to still be on the line. "Sorry..." I murmured. 

"It's fine." He assured me. "We need to notify the rest of her family. I'm sure they can relay the rest of the details to you." 

"Thank you." I said, and he hung up. 

I put my head into my hands. She was my best friend. My best fucking friend in the whole world. Why did she have to leave? Why didn't she stay here with Alexis and I? 

The slapping of little feet against the linoleum in the kitchen echoed. I was completely silent. 

"Daddy? Are you o'ay? I heard yelling." She worried, approaching me. 

I kept my head down, only opening my arms as she tried to jump onto my lap. I pulled her up, so she was sitting facing me and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm okay," I lied, "we just need to have a little talk about Mommy." 

"Mommy? Is she coming to see us?" Her eyes lit up at the thought. 

"No...Mommy won't be able to see you for...for a long time." I managed to say without stuttering. 

"What do you mean? Where'd she go?" She asked in childlike curiosity. 

"She's in here." I pressed my huge hand against her small chest, directly over her heart. 

"But when's she gonna come back?" She asked, grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers.

"She can't." I whispered, my voice breaking. 

"Oh." She whimpered, and cuddled into my chest, shaking. 

\---

"Fuck!" I cursed. The braid I was attempting to do fell apart. 

Today was Cat's viewing. She wanted to be cremated after. 

I was dressed in my blackest suit and red tie. My white shirt was tucked neatly into my dress pants. 

I had struggled to shove Alexis into a black dress. At her age, all she wanted to wear were her leggings, but I had managed. She even let me tie a red scarf of Cat's around her waist. She looked adorable, and now all I had to do was her hair. 

"Daddy-" she began.

"Hush, let me just-" I tried to get out before my sentence was interrupted by a shriek. I accidentally pulled her hair while I was braiding. She squirmed off her chair and ran away into the living room. 

"Alexis, come back here!" I called, pulling the hair tie around my wrist and following her path. 

"No!" She sobbed. 

I caught up with her, but she continued to run, sprinting up the stairs and darting into her room. She slammed the door closed in my face as I approached, the lock clicking shut. 

"Pumpkin-" I tried to apologize before she started to cry louder. 

"No Daddy! I want Mommy! I want Mommy to do my hair! You don't do it right!" She screamed. 

"Baby, I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me." I sniffed, leaning my back against her door. "I'm sorry." I said again, sliding down the sleek oak onto the floor. 

After about a half an hour, I realized I wasn't going to get anywhere by just sitting in front of her door, so I got up and went in search of the skeleton key. I retrieved it from my room and began to work the lock with it. The door finally opened, and I went into the room.

She sat on her bed, looking at her shoes. "We need to go." I sighed, walking over to her and picking her up off of the bed. She clung to me as I carried her out to the car and got her situated in the back. I ran one of my hands through her hair in attempts to erase the earlier attempt at braiding. 

I sighed and got into the car, switching on the engine and driving out onto the road, just like I had a few days ago to pick up Alexis from preschool. 

\---

I fell back onto my bed. 

Today had been a long day. 

Alexis was staying with Cat's cousin for a few days so I could grieve for a while. 

I had changed into my pj's and grabbed a few tissues, but I couldn't cry. I couldn't feel sad anymore. No more tears threatened to spill. I was just angry. 

Angry at Cat. Angry at myself. Angry at Phil Lester. 

He had called a few minutes ago and asked if Alexis was alright. I assured him that everything was fine, telling him that she wouldn't be coming back for about a week. Maybe more. He just accepted that and didn't pry.

But now I was angry. Angry that he was so god damn beautiful and that he was kind and compassionate and cared about the kids he watched. I was angry that I was feeling lustful for him on the night after my best friends viewing. I was angry that he was making me forget. I was angry that just hearing his deep voice was enough to make me want to go jerk off. 

All. His. Fault. 

His blue eyes and pink lips. That dark hair and long nose. His beautiful cheekbones and jawline. 

I imagined his pupils blown, magnified by lust. The way he would lick his lips as he looked over my naked body. The way he would rub his hands together before he got to business, holding my thighs and slapping my ass. The way I would feel it for days after he pounded into me-

I let out a groan. Holy shit...

I shed my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt, throwing them on the floor. I struggled to kick off my pants and boxers. The material stuck to my legs, clinging to my thighs, and refusing to budge past the middle of my thighs. But that was okay. All I needed was to touch my dick. Right that fucking second.

I shouldn't feel this way. He was her fucking- 

Jesus!

I ghosted the palms of my hands down my torso, running my fingers over my chest and over the deep lines extending from my hips downward. 

No. 

I couldn't do this. Not right now. 

\---

It had been only two days since the funeral, but I missed my baby girl. I drove for three hours straight so I could pick her up. I missed her laugh. The way her eyes lit up when a song she liked came on the radio. I wanted her. I needed her. 

She helped with the pain. 

Now, a week later, we were sat in my office, she was squirming around, and I was trying to edit an article. 

"Sit still." I murmured to the little girl sitting on my lap. I was trying to edit an article about some big-wig fashion designer getting married. It included everything about the wedding. Absolutely everything. 

"Daddy!" She whined, kicking her feet back, simultaneously cracking her heels into both of my shins.

"Sit still or I'm going to drop you off at Gwen's desk, and she'll watch you until I'm done." I threatened and stopped typing. 

"No!" She pleaded, immediately going still. 

Gwen was my secretary, and was only in her late thirties, but was apparently already set into grandma mode. She pinched cheeks and handed out butterscotch candies. She carried around a book of Zany Games: Classic Sudoko, and had her brown hair styled into a tight perm. Alexis absolutely despised the woman. 

"Then sit still. Or get off my lap and color on the floor."

"Down." She giggled, squirming off of me and onto the floor. 

"That's what I thought...." I chuckled, getting back to the work before me. 

\---

I cringed as the floorboard creaked under my weight. 

"Daddy?" Alexis asked, clutching Pooh tighter to her chest. 

"Sorry to wake you, pumpkin." I apologized, shuffling over to her bed. 

"I can't sleep..." She mumbled. 

"I can't sleep either. Do you want to come sleep in my room tonight? We can have a sleepover." I whispered, hoping she would accept. I needed this just as much, if not even more, than she did. 

"Yes." She sniffed, gripping onto the bear and holding out her arms. 

I picked her up from the confines of her comforter, placing her small body on one of my slim hips. 

She leeched to me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and pressing her face into my shoulder. She sniffled as I walked down the dark hallway, her bear still attached to her hand. 

I gently placed her onto the bed, and allowed her time to get comfortable before I crawled in beside her. She began to cry softly, so I pulled her tiny body closer to mine. "What's wrong, darling?" I asked, my lips pressed against her head. 

I continued to nuzzle my nose into her hair and cuddle with her until she was able to stop long enough to sob out, "I miss Mommy!"

I let her cry it out, waiting for the distressed, heartbreaking pleas to bring her mother back get fainter. The sobs eventual turned to sniffles, and the sniffles into light snores. 

I rolled onto my back and pulled her to lie on my chest, ear directly over my heart. "I do too. I do too." I whispered into the silence, a single tear finally rolling down my cheek. 

\---

"Mr. Lester!" Alexis squealed. 

I kept a tight grip on her tiny hand, not letting her run away. It had been two weeks since the viewing, a bit longer than I had planned, and she was very excited to see him. 

The lean form of her teacher turned around, smirking at me as she drug me across the parking lot to the playground we were supposed to drop off our kids. I opened the gate attached to the fence that surrounded the playground and released her hand. She ran away to Phil, jumping up and down with excitement. 

"Hello, Alexis! Hi, Dan." He greeted, crouching down to Alexis's level. "I really like your braid." Phil complimented, running his slim fingers through his own hair. 

"Thanks! Daddy said a bunch of naughty words while doing it!" She smiled, proudly telling her teacher that her father cursed. A lot. 

He giggled, holding his hand to his mouth. 

"He doesn't need to know everything..." I whined, crouching down with Phil. I looked at her seriously before saying, "Be good, okay? I'll be back at three. I love you, baby." I rushed, kissing her head quickly before I attempted to run off the property.

"Daniel." 

I turned around to see Phil advancing towards me. 

"Could I give you my number?" He asked.

"Pardon?" 

"Could I give you my number? Alexis has had some problems making friends lately. I'd like to give you my number, and have you give me yours, just incase  if she ever runs into any problems."

"S-sure." I pulled out my phone and unlocked it, pulling up my contacts and handing it to him.

He did the same, and we switched phones, letting the both of us put in our contacts. 

"There." He said, handing me back my phone. I handed him his and gave him a small smile. He turned back around and strode to Alexis, picking her up and setting her on his hip. He then carried her back over to me. 

"Give your daddy a kiss good-bye!" He prodded her. She leaned toward me and planted a kiss on my cheek. 

"You too!" She giggled, poking Phil's chest. 

"Okay," he smiled, putting his free  hand up to his mouth and blowing me a kiss. 

I blushed. 

"You have to catch it, Daddy." Alexis reminded me. 

I grabbed at the air. 

"Now put it on your lips." She smirked, giggling at my flushed face. 

I hesitantly touched my palm to my lips. I looked to Phil, seeing his red face. "Bye, Pumpkin." I stuttered hurriedly. 

I retreated back to my car and sat for a moment, just taking a deep breath or two. 

Then I started the ignition, planning on scurrying off to the comfort and safety of my office, before driving back onto the main road.

\---

The ash from the man's cigarette blew directly onto my windshield. I scowled, flicking on the wipers. Arrogant asshole. 

I then looked to the displayed time on the dash. 2:47. 

I had been trying to avoid cigarettes. Before Cat got pregnant, we used to smoke together outback at work. But of course when she found out it was positive, she didn't light up even once. She said she wanted a healthy baby. So of course when she stopped, I had to stop as well.

But she wasn't here to tell me no anymore. 

I had time. 

I pulled into the parking lot of a gas station on my way to work. I got out of my car and walked up to the door, my hands sweating nervously. It had been a while. 

I walked out of the store with a box of cigarettes and a cheap lighter in my back pocket. My fingers itched to light one up, to breathe the nicotine into my lungs. To feel the burn of the first drag, and feel the satisfaction of crushing a finished cigarette under my shoe.

But I refrained. I wouldn't smoke around Alexis. I couldn't let her see the mess I'd become. I didn't want her clothes to smell like her house had been on fire. I didn't want her to get lung cancer from second-hand smoke. 

I sighed as I drove my car the rest of the way to the preschool, arriving a minute early. All of the little children were already out on the playground, waiting for their parents to come take them home. I got out of my car and approached the area, a few other parents doing the same. 

I searched the playground with my eyes, dying to see a glimpse of her. I finally caught sight of her, sitting beside Phil. 

I hesitated to push open the gate that led inside. I wondered why she was sitting next to her teacher. I had expected her to be playing with the other children, playing tag and patty-cake and what-not. I used to be a terror at daycare, but I hadn't expected her to be the same. She was usually very well behaved. I unlatched the gate, silently preparing myself as I approached them. 

"Hello..." I greeted nervously, giving the two a slight wave as I edged closer. 

Phil looked up, smiling at me brightly. "Hello, Dan." He acknowledged me, standing and brushing the mulch pieces from his ass and thighs as he did so. "Could I speak to you inside for a moment?" He questioned, pointing to the building. 

"Of course." I nodded, before turning to Alexis who still sat on the ground. "Why don't you go play with some of the others, yeah?" I urged her before jogging after Phil who had already began to walk towards the preschool. 

He slid his identification badge over the scanner, unlocking the door for us. He opened the door, holding it open for me after he stepped through. I murmured a 'thank you' after, following him as he plodded down hall after hall. We passed Louise at her desk, whom I waved to, then I proceeded to scamper after Phil until he arrived at the room I had visited before. He took a key ring from his pocket and unlocked the door, ushering me inside. Strangely, he didn't have on his glasses. 

"So what's this about...?" I asked, sinking down into one of the metal chairs that were originally sat behind a desk, but were now lined up against the wall. All the desks had been pushed into the empty space in the back in orderly rows, waiting to be set back up again on Monday I presumed. With the weekend creeping up on me quickly, I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. 

I had plans to collect Cat, well, parts of Cat from the crematory this evening around five, so I needed to get in and out with adequate time to drive there and pick her up. The only reason retrieving parts of her remains had taken so long was because of the two special containers I had ordered for her. 

The first was a hollow, cylinder-shaped pendant, carved completely out of rose quartz. The pendant was attached to a golden chain, making it into a beautiful necklace. It was meant for a birthday gift to Alexis after she got older. I requested that it be filled with Cat's ashes, then sealed permanently. I didn't want pieces of Cat escaping from her daughter's jewelry. The second was a marble urn, ordered from some online shop I really didn't care to remember the name of. 

I had already taken some of her ashes and had them melted into gold. I wanted to make a watch with a little bit of her inside. She always kept me on time. I didn't see why that had to change. 

"I just wanted to have a word with you about...an..well, about an incident that occurred today." He stuttered, bringing me out of my trance. 

"Oh?" I asked quietly, shifting in the small seat nervously. 

"Yes. It just concerned me." He started, sitting down in the swiveling chair behind his desk. 

"Oh." I repeated, looking down at my hands in my lap.

He sighed and reached into his desk, pulling out a folder. He opened it and pulled out a single piece of white paper.   
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the glasses he had been missing a few minutes earlier. "I document things that...that I feel I should discuss with the parents." He explained. 

"Is Alexis in serious trouble? Did she do something she shouldn't have?" I blurted, unable to contain my concerns any longer. 

"No..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and biting his lip.

Damn him and his fucking lip biting, Jesus Christ...

"It actually wasn't her fault at all." He explained. 

"What happened?" I was desperate to know. 

"I had the class color before lunch today, something we often do, and the assignment today was to draw their family." 

I hated where he was going with this. 

"Sometimes the children can get a little confused. A lot of the children come from divorced families, or live with grandparents, a few even have single parents-" 

I curled my toes in my shoes.

"so it is understandable. Myself and my teaching assistant, her name is Carrie, were walking around, helping when needed. Then Carrie called me over to Alexis's and another students shared desk." Phil paused. 

I nodded along, paying close attention. 

"Alexis drew her and yourself, but in your arms, she placed a box. I decided not to question that, and dismissed Carrie's concern, but then the other student took a blue crayon from Alexis. She started to scream and cry." He continued. 

Well shit. 

"These things happen often, but usually we are able to calm them down rather quickly. Alexis was like this for over half an hour. She almost made herself sick from crying. I had to remove her from the classroom and sit with her in the hallway." He looked up over his glasses at me, putting down the paper. 

He seemed to contemplate something, toying with his lip before he spoke. "She kept sobbing that it was her mothers favorite color because she wore it on her 'trip.'" 

I played with my fingers, keeping my eyes glued down. 

"Did her mother pass away?" 

"Yes," I whispered, "almost three weeks ago."

"I'm sorry. My condolences for the loss of your...girlfriend?" 

"Just a friend." I corrected him. 

"My apologies."

"It's fine." I assured. 

"Um..." He stood, so I followed suit. 

"As I said, I just wanted to make you aware." He said curtly

"Thank you." 

"May I escort you out?" He asked, motioning towards the door. 

"I'll manage." I smiled wryly at him, making my way towards the door, exiting the classroom without saying goodbye. 

\---

"Daddy?"

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted, almost jumping out of the patio chair. I turned my head, to see that Alexis was directly behind me. I was sat on my balcony that was directly above the London streets, cigarette lit in hand, already halfway finished. 

"What's that?" She asked curiously, pointing to the cigarette in my hand. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I avoided the question, turning the attention back to her. 

"Yeah...that thing smells bad." She wrinkled up her nose. 

I sighed, putting out my cigarette in the red plastic cup I had been using for an ashtray. "Go to bed." I ordered, not wanting to touch her without washing my hands. I refused to make her smell like smoke, well I would try anyway. 

"Fine." She stomped back into the house, my shirt she was wearing as a  nightgown dragging behind her. 

I lit another cigarette and smoked it until it was nothing. It was probably time for me to be going to bed as well. I looked at my watch, whistling as I saw the time. 

I got up from my spot and walked into the house, locking the doors of the balcony behind me. I stripped myself of my shirt as I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. 

As soon as I entered, I pulled off my pants and threw them into the hamper. I needed to take a shower. I didn't want the smell of smoke to infuse its way into my sheets. 

I walked to the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light, and turned on the water. I scrubbed until I was sure the smell of smoke was out of my hair and off of my body, leaving me to smell of only coconuts. Grabbing a towel, I dried off before pulling on a pair of boxers, calling it a night. 

I stumbled to my bedroom, flopping onto the bed with a huff. I needed to get my shit together. 

\---

I had become quieter and more distant towards Alexis since the incident with the crayons. There was no doubt about what was in the box. Before the ur had even arrived, I had told her that Cat was going to be taking a vacation in a magical land inside of the marble box that we were getting. She asked why she couldn't go along, and I told her it was only for grown-ups. 

We came home in silence, we ate in silence, we went to bed without saying goodnight. Our routine had been that for the last few weeks. 

She tried to break the quiet, to pull me out of my constant silent treatment, talking animatedly about her day until she saw that I wasn't listening. I had barely spoken to her. I didn't sit in the living room with her, preferring to lay in my bed with the curtains shut, the entire room eclipsed in darkness. 

She reminded me of Cat more then ever before. I hated that. 

I was driving to drop her off at my mother's house for the weekend. I needed a break from her. 

"-and then Mr. Lester told us that we could-" she chattered from the backseat, clutching onto Pooh and swinging her legs. 

"Be quiet!" I shouted, pounding my fist on the steering wheel when I stopped at a red light. I had had enough. She instantly went silent. 

I drove until I could find a place where I could pull over and talk to her without worrying that I'd wreck the car. 

"Mr. Lester this, and Mr. Lester that! Besides his looks, what the fuck is so great about Mr. Phil Fucking Lester? Why do you talk so fucking much about that fucking man?" I spat. 

I watched her in the rear-view mirror. She muttered something quietly. 

"What did you say?" I growled, turning in my seat to face her. 

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. I faltered a minute after seeing the ways her eyes flashed. 

"I said," she began, the look of sadness being replaced by one of disgust, "that I wish Mr. Lester was my Daddy. And that I hate you. I wish Mr. Lester was my Daddy so I don't ever have to see you ever again!" She spat venomously. 

"So do I." I snarled back before turning back around, continuing the drive to my mother's house. A sinking feeling burned in my stomach. 

I put the car back in drive and continued the journey to my mother's house. 

When we finally got to my moms house ten minutes later, it was still silent. I sighed and looked back at Alexis in the mirror. She was staring out the window glumly. Her hands were folded underneath her chin and her eyes were sad. She had Pooh sitting on her lap, and her cheeks were red and tear-stained from the bitter tears I had caused her to shed. 

I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my car door. I got out and stretched my legs before opening up the back door and unbuckling Alexis from her car seat. I reached down and picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She sighed as I lifted her little suit case from the seat beside her. 

She clung to me, but refused to look me in the eye. I dragged my feet as I walked up the little cobblestone walk-way to my mom's front porch. I knocked on her door and waited for her to let us inside. 

My mom opened the door with a huge grin that started to fade when she saw out faces. "Hello." She greeted us, feeling the tension. "How is my princess?" She asked Alexis, taking her from my arms. 

"Not so good, Nana." She sighed, hugging her. 

I looked away from my mother's harsh glare. I really regretted my words. 

\---

"Dan?" The deep voice questioned from the other side of the line. "This is Phil Lester, Alexis's teacher."

No dip, bitch. 

I have caller I.D. 

"Yes? What can I do for you?" I questioned coolly, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

"I just wanted to ask if I could meet you somewhere, or maybe come to your house if you'd like, to go over some things. Alexis has been having some issues in class lately..." He explained, voice cracking at the end. 

"Of course...my house is fine. Let me tell you the address-"

"That's fine! I'll just get your address from the records on our school website, but thank you! What time would you have free?" He asked, sounding slightly hopeful. 

"Just come over, anytime today is fine." I agreed. 

"See you soon." He said, hanging up. 

Great. 

I was not prepared for this. 

Was this a date thing? 

Oh I hoped so!

Maybe I could express my feelings, and stop hiding my emotions like a 13 year old girl. 

God, I needed a fucking drink. 

\---

The buzzer rang. 

I went over to the silver box beside my door and pressed the talk button. "Phil?" I asked. 

"Yes, it's me!" He said enthusiastically, his voice crackling through the speaker. 

"I'll call down to the doorman and ask him to let you in." I informed him, letting off of the talk button and pushing the button beside it. 

"Yes, Mr. Howell?" A voice rang out. 

"Let Mr. Lester in, please." I requested. 

"Of course, sir." He replied. 

I moved away from the speaker box and drained the last of the wine from my glass. I took it back into the kitchen and set it in the dishwasher. 

A knock sounded from the front room. 

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath. I made me way over to the , and took one last breath before smiling and opening the door. 

"Hello!" I greeted him cheerfully, opening the door wider and ushering him inside. 

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding-" Phil began to apologize, taking off his coat and folding it over his arm. 

"Oh don't be silly!" I giggled. "I just took Alexis to her grandmother's for the weekend. You actually have spectacular timing." I led him to the kitchen. "May I?" I asked, gesturing to his coat.  

"Of course!" He rushed, looking a bit flustered. Phil handed me his coat, his cheeks flushing. 

"Did the doorman hassle you at all?" I asked casually. 

"No, he was quite nice." He assured me, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt and pants. 

I took his coat from him, offering a small smile. After I laid the coat across one of the bar stools situated at the island, I glided over to the fridge. "Would you like some wine? If you don't like wine, I have some apple juice and lemonade..." I offered, poking my head out from behind the open refrigerator door. 

"I shouldn't..." He began to protest. 

"Come on, just one glass. I don't want to be a bad host." I urged. 

"Well..." He started.

"You came all the way here, it would be rude of me not to offer you something to drink." I tried to persuade him. 

"A glass of wine would be lovely." He relented, and leaned into the marble island, his hips casually jutted out and his hands in his pockets. 

"Red or white?" I questioned, pulling two bottles from the fridge to show him his choices. Well, choices that were here and chilled. I had rack after rack of fine wine in the basement of my vacation home in Italy. 

"You choose." 

I glared at him playfully. "Phillip, I thought we had this talk before."

"Well, if you insist...White, please." He requested, straightening up a bit. 

I replaced the lovely blood-red bottle of Syrah back into its spot in the fridge. I shut the door tightly before moving away from the fridge to retrieve two wine glasses from my "grown up cabinet." I made it very clear that Alexis was never to open it. I had all sorts of alcohol in there for quick and easy access. Vodka, whiskey, champagnes, even a container of moonshine I had gotten from God-only-knows where. It also contained all the glasses for these "special drinks." 

"Your flat is lovely." He commented.

"Thank you." I said warmly as I poured the wine into the glasses. 

"A moscato, huh? I took you for more of a, hmm, more of a Pinot Grigio type." He commented after I handed him his glass. 

"I have my surprises." I smirked, taking a sip of the false courage before me. 

"So I assume there's more to this visit than comparing our tastes in wine." I proposed, smoothing down my shirt in the front. 

"Of course, I'm sorry, I shouldn't waste your time with idle conversation. Yes. I just wanted to talk to you more about Alexis and what happened that day. There have been a few other...incidents." He explained, pushing his familiar black glasses further onto his nose. Phil swished his wine around a few times in his glass before taking a sip. 

"What...what kind of incidents?" I tripped over my words. 

"She has been behaving...how shall I say...as a two year old would." Phil hesitated. 

"What kind of things does she do?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. 

"She sucks her thumb, which at first I wasn't that concerned about. Now, she sucks it almost constantly. Most of the two year olds at the center don't even suck their thumbs."

"Oh." I murmured. 

"I'm afraid that since her mother's passing, she's reverting back to old habits. I've read about things like this, and they happen all the time, but I just wanted to make you aware." He finished, draining the last drops from his glass. 

"Thank you, Phil." I said sincerely. 

"Of course." He shot me a bright smile. 

Now would be the time to make my move. 

"Is there...anything else? Anything at all?" I asked, lowering my voice a little and biting on my lip. 

"N-no." He said, breathe catching as I bit down especially hard on my lip, turning the once slightly pale colored lip bright red. 

"You don't," I began moving towards him, "usually come to people homes to tell them that their children suck their thumbs thumbs in class...do you?" I teased, setting the glass on the counter top.

Phil paled, and his eyes widened. His gaze darted to the floor. "Um w-well y-you-" he began to stutter. 

"I'm just kidding, Phil." 

He looked up from his shoes and gave me a small smile. "Oh." 

"I actually think that the things you do are lovely." I sighed out. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled by my statement. 

"It's just, you go to such lengths to make sure your students are feeling alright, and you want the parents to know what's going on in their child's life. And you're always so kind, going out of your way to make people happy. Let me tell you Mr. Lester, you have definitely made people happy." I ranted as I turned from him, picking up the glasses and setting them in the dishwasher. 

"Dan?" He asked quietly from behind me. 

"Yeah? Oh!" I gasped as I turned back around only to find Phil directly behind me. 

"Do you think of me?" He asked softly. 

"What kind of question is that?" I panicked. 

"It's just that...I find myself thinking of you." He admitted. "I think of you more often than I have ever thought of any man."

"Oh." I said simply, and moved closer to him, letting my arms rest on his shoulders leaving no room between us. "Well in that case..." I trailed off, pushing my lips to his.

He pulled away quickly, gasping. "We shouldn't. It's only been three months, you're still mourning-" 

I pulled face back to mine, pressing our foreheads together. I could feel his warm breath against my cheek bones. "Shut up, you." I whispered, pressing my lips to his again. 

It was a sweet kiss, just lips on lips. No tongues or teeth like I was used to most guys going for. I pulled away, letting out a chuckle when he grabbed my skinny jean clad hips, pulling me back to him. "Was this all you wanted to do?" I muttered, winding my arms around his back. 

"I'm down for whatever you'd like..." He said huskily.

"Would you like to maybe..." I leaned up, placing my mouth directly next to his ear, "take this somewhere else? Out of my kitchen?"

He whimpered in response, then suddenly lifted me up onto the counter. I let out a huff as he sat me on top of the cold surface, and opened my legs, giving him room to move in between them. 

He jumped into the space immediately. He started to run his hands up and down my sides, from my hips to my shoulders, kissing me all the while. He got ahold of my bottom lip and wouldn't let go, sucking it into his mouth and biting on it every so often. A growl rose from somewhere in my throat as I wrapped my legs around his back, hooking my ankles to keep him flush against me. 

I finally managed to get my lip back, licking the spit from it. "My bed would probably be a better place to fuck than on this counter top, though I'm not objecting." I suggested, breathing heavily with my forehead to his.

"Yeah...yeah okay..." He agreed. Phil began to move back, but I pulled him against me again. 

"Carry me?" I asked, looking into his wide eyes. 

"Hold on tight." 

"Gah!" I giggled as he gripped the undersides of my thighs in his sweaty hands. I hung on to him tightly, as he started to walk. 

"I just realized that I have no idea where your bedroom is." He muttered. 

"Go out the kitchen, go up the stairs-" he let out a groan, "second door on your right."

He grunted before following my instructions, plodding into the hallway before trudging up the stairs. "We're almost there." I encourage him, kissing the side of his head. 

"I need to open the door." He sighed, letting go of one of my legs. I squeaked and tightened my grip on him, not desiring to fall. I readjusted myself, accidentally brushing my ass with his crotch. "Shit..." He groaned, fumbling with the doorknob. 

He finally managed to open the door, and threw me onto the bed as soon as he entered the room. He slammed the door behind him, taking off his t-shirt and throwing it onto the hardwood floor. 

"Don't be so eager." I chuckled, removing my own shirt, and just started to unbutton my pants when Phil grabbed my wrists. 

"Ah, ah, ah." He tutted, releasing my wrists. "Let me." His hands set quickly to work at getting the jeans off me. "Hips up, Sweetheart." He commanded. I complied, lifting my hips off of the bed as he tugged at my jeans. The smooth denim traveled easily down my legs, slickly being pulled from my ankles and onto the floor. My boxers followed suit, leaving me naked. 

Phil paused, sitting down beside me on the bed. He looked hesitant before he asked, "Is there...anything that you like?" He asked, toying with the buckle of his belt. 

"Umm..." I muttered, blushing. "I-I like it when...never mind. It's stupid." I dismissed, looking away. 

"No. Tell me." Phil demanded, grabbing my chin and turning my head back around. "Look at me." 

I kept my eyes downcast. 

"Look. At. Me." He said in a sharper tone. I timidly looked up at him, the irritation in his eyes quickly replaced by compassion. "Just tell me. I'm into a lot more kinky stuff than you'd think." 

"Really?"I asked, shifting my legs so that I sat Indian style. I placed my hands in my lap, covering my now softening dick. 

"Yeah. I'll tell you what I like first, if you'd like." He offered. 

"Okay." I agreed. 

"I like being on top. I hate bottoming with a passion, but if you're not comfortable with being on the bottom, then I will. I like spanking...god I love spanking," he moaned softly. "I also like it when the other person calls me 'sir.' Your turn." Phil finished, blushing in embarrassment. 

"Hey..." I began to pat his knee. "It's okay. I," My breath hitched, "I like it...w-when they pull my hair...I want you to spank me..." I said with a new fervor. I firmly gripped his shoulders, pulling myself closer to him, my face only mere inches from his. "Please spank me, Sir." I begged. 

"God..." He groaned hopping up from my grip. "Safe word?" He asked as he pulled down his jeans. 

"Safe word?" I questioned, crawling further back into the bed. 

"The safe word is your word to let me know that I need to stop. If you don't know what you'd like, I could just tell you my old one." Phil explained. 

"You used to...be like, dominated?" I giggled from my position on the bed. 

"No...well yes. I believe in getting trained before doing drastic things. I was in quite a few BDSM relationships." He admitted. "Do you have any condoms?" Phil asked, getting off topic.

"Like a Boy Scout, I am always prepared." I chuckled. "They're in the bedside drawer." I directed him. 

He pulled out a bottle of lube and one of the silver packets, then crawled onto the bed beside me. He rolled onto his side and gazed at me. "I would love to explain all about BDSM to you, but right now, I just want to know your safe word." He said huskily. 

"Hmm...Beetlejuice." I decided. 

"Good thing you won't have to say it three times." He chuckled, sitting up. "Still want me to spank you, Baby?" He asked. 

My dick twitched. "Yes sir." I replied meekly. 

"Get over my knee then." He moved to the side of the bed, his legs hanging over the side. I crawled on my knees and elbows over to him and slid across his lap, my ass raised a little in the air.

"Tease..." He chastised, running his hands up and down my back. I could feel his erection poking at my stomach, and I was sure he could feel mine against his thigh. "How many do you want?" Phil asked, placing his hand possessively over the backs of my thighs. 

"Twenty?" I requested quietly. 

"Twenty it is." He agreed, going silent. 

"What are you- OW!" I began to question before he brought his hand down. He continued, and as my ass got warmer, it got more pleasurable. 

"Dan?" Phil asked. 

"Hmm?" I hummed back. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, toying with the fat at the bottom of my ass with both hands soothingly. 

"How this feels." I replied. 

"Do you want me to stop?" He questioned. 

"God No! Fuck, keep going." I begged him to start again. 

He shifted one hand to my hip and lifted the other into the air, bringing it down over and over again. I let out a breathy moan at each hit, soaking in the impact of his hand against my skin. 

"Done." He proclaimed, lifting me from his lap and onto the bed. Pressing a hand firmly against my chest, he pushed me to lie on my back. The pain radiating from my ass was almost unbearable, but I only let out a squeak as the raw skin rubbed against the silky covers.

"Do you still wanna..." He nervously asked, leaning over me. His fringe fell over his eyes, and his breath was warm where it blew against my skin.

"Yes, sir." I agreed, making him groan.

"Do you want your ass taken care of before or after?" He asked. 

"After." I murmured. 

Phil reached over to the other side of him where he had placed the lube and condom. He struggled to open the silver packet, fingers fumbling as he fought with the small slit where you were supposed to open it. I began to wiggle, squirming so that my foot was sitting in his lap. I gently pressed the ball of my foot into his dick, making him moan and look up.

"Daniel." He warned, still trying to open the package. 

"Sir!" I whined, repeating my earlier motions of pressing and rubbing at his hard on.

"Behave." He growled, lunging forward and pinning my wrists to the mattress above my head. He sat on my feet, keeping me from moving. He finally opened the package and wasted no time rolling the condom down over his hard-on. 

"Do you keep your ties in the closet or in a drawer?" he asked, looking up at me. 

"First drawer of the dresser." I directed him.

"Stay still." He commanded, letting go of my wrists and hopping from the bed. He walked over to the dresser and opened said drawer. He fished around inside for a moment before grabbing out a purple tie. I bucked my hips, silently telling him to hurry the fuck up. 

"I told you not to move." He snarled, plodding back to me, tie in hand.

"Sorry, sir." I apologized. 

He grabbed my wrists in one hand and bound them together with the tie. He knotted it tightly, making me wince. "You're just lucky I'm going to let you cum. Last time someone disobeyed, they got tied up to my headboard and didn't cum for hours." He smirked at me. "Maybe I should do the same to you." 

I bit my tongue, the words 'do you promise?' threatening to slip from my lips. I wasn't that cocky. 

Ha. 

Cocky. 

"I'll be good, sir." I promised, keeping still.

"Good." He said simply, grabbing me and pulling me up onto my knees. I squeaked, looking down in surprise as he lay down on the bed, my knees on either side of him. "Have you ever been eaten out?" He asked from below. 

"N-no..." I stuttered, a pink blush dusting my cheeks. 

"Sit."

I spluttered. 

"Hey!" He barked, reaching behind me and delivering a smack to my already marked-up ass. "Do as you're told." 

"Yes..." I mumbled, walking on my knees closer to his head. 

He slapped the back of my thigh, making me whimper. "Yes what?" 

"Yes, sir." I answered, lowering my ass above his face. 

"Sit down. All the way down." He instructed, pulling on my hips. 

"No!" I whined, "I don't want to crush you..." 

"You aren't going to crush me." He promised, tugging on me again.

"No." I defied, moving further back so I sat behind his head. 

"Fine." Phil growled, rolling into his stomach and pulling me back up. I frowned as he pushed me to lie on my back. He grabbed two of the three pillows, handing one to me and putting the other under my hips. 

"I'm still eating you out. And you're going to come without being touched, understood?" 

"Yes, sir." I whimpered, pressing my head into the pillow Phil had given me. He crawled closer to me, eyes glued to my mine as he pried my legs open. 

"Legs over my shoulders." He commanded, grabbing my ankles and shoving them over his shoulders and onto his back. I hooked my ankles together, trying to press my thighs back together. "Stop that." He muttered, scooting forward to prevent me from doing it again. 

He nestled his face in between my cheeks, making me blush and look away. Some of his scruff rubbed against my ass, the sandpaper texture catching me off guard. I moaned, bringing my wrists up and put them behind my head, trapping them under my neck.

He brought his hands up and parted my ass cheeks, pulling his face away as well. He nipped softly at the red flesh, making me moan. I felt the wet pressure of Phil's tongue trace around me lightly, touching all sorts of nerves and making me squirm. 

"S-sir, please don't tease!" I begged, bringing my elbows together in front of me. I wanted to fold into myself and just let the unbearable pleasure dissipate. It was way too much for someone who hadn't even seen anything but his left hand for two years. 

"Hold still, baby." He admonished, grabbing my hips and forcing them down onto my white duvet. "Mmmph..." He let out a little groan as he dipped his tongue into me. He hummed against me as he, to be frank, began to rut against the bed sheets.

I let out a garbled moan as he began to lick and suck in all the right places. The familiar heat pulsed in my stomach, making me groan. He kept my hips planted firmly to the bed, but that didn't stop me from arching my back. He reached one of his long arms up and began to pinch and prod at my right nipple, drawing me ever closer to my soon approaching orgasm.

"Pull my hair, Mi-Sir!" I whimpered, desperately trying to buck my hips. 

"Say what you w-were going to say." Phil demanded. 

"Please pull my hair, Mister Lester!" I requested. 

He let out an appreciative groan as he turned his attention from my nipple to my hair. I leaned my head down, letting him grab a fistful of the brown locks before tugging sharply. "Jesus fuck..."

A chorus of "ahs" left my mouth as he continued his sensual assault. His hand continued to pull my hair, urging my body on. I could feel myself stuttering, my whole body wiggling like mad to escape the pleasure that seemed to never end. "Sir!" I groaned as I released in an explosion, white noise filling my vision. 

I heard him sigh out as he released, my sight still a little askew from the rimming.

"Mister Lester, huh? Got any other fantasies, pretty boy?" He asked, smirking. 

"Well...actually...maybe I could tell you them. Over dinner...sometime."

"I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I just have a thing for spanking. This was also supposed to be Daddy!kink but I changed it for reasons. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I might make a part two sometime in the near future!


End file.
